Nils' Grandmother
|status= Deceased |species= Eureka-compatible human |gender= Female |age= |birthday= |height= |eyes= |hair= |occupation= |eureka= Heronian Aeolipile (Former) |ability= Steam Manipulation (Former) |weapon= |nationality= French |loyalty= |partner= |workplace= |family= Nils Lees (Grandson) |manga debut= Case 12 |anime debut= }} Nils' Grandmother was the yet unnamed grandmother of Nils Lees.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 10, Page 18 Due her looks and supernatural abilities granted by her Eureka, she obtained the epithet of "Witch" in her hometown, Quercy.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 11, Page 3 Personality Contradicting her fame as a Witch, Nils' grandmother was a very lovely and caring woman. She demonstrated such care even in her final moments, when she used her powers to create an enormous labyrinth to trap inside the man who killed her, in order to prevent him from slaughtering the rest of the Quercy province. She also created creatures to scare away anyone who tried to enter the labyrinth to prevent them from finding said man. She had a strong endearment for her grandson, Nils Lees. She believed in his potential to find friends that would help him to find her, and thus inserted her own conscience inside the labyrinth to meet with Nils after that to give him her Eureka. Even with Nils' hesitation to accept it, she said, with a smile, that he was a gentle person that would be able to move forward. She also had a curious side. It was revealed by Nils that she indeed had a witch-like side, keeping several odd materials such as skulls and dead lizards in her house to prepare solutions in a pan. This, combined with her clothes, laugh and habit of raise her arms helped to build the myth around her. She also had a sense of humor, as she called Nils irritating and incompetent prior giving him her Eureka. Appearance Her looks were those of common depictions of witches: dark clothes, that included a long-sleeved robe with a small cape that was attached at the front of her neck with the flaps facing forwards. Additionally, she seemed to wore a full dark skirt, that didn't let her footwear to be seen. She also wore the typical pointy dark hat, with a long, conical, inner part and a large brim, where she hid her Eureka. In addition, she was pale-skinned, had a short stature, and a light-colored small hair, combed sideways, as well several wrinkles due her advanced age. Abilities Steam Manipulation Through the use of her Eureka, she was able to freely manipulate and create mist, combining it to make solid entities. Her use was particularly extremely powerful and lasting, as even dead, she managed to sustain creations made out of mist that acted intelligently. * : Nils' Grandmother was able to create an enormous labyrinth made out of mist, that even looked like a small town. The labyrinth was solid, and able to recover itself if torn down in a high speed. Additionally, the Labyrinth intelligently expanded itself when in the presence of people, creating walls to stop anyone who would try to explore it, be it at the level of the ground or in the air. ::Mist Minotaur: Nils' Grandmother was able to create several solid Minotaurs to serve as guards of the Labyrinth. They were also intelligent, appearing before people to restrain and scare them away, and were able to regenerate if torn down as well, although in a smaller speed. :: : This uncanny use of the Eureka allowed Nils' Grandmother to store her own conscience and spirit inside the Labyrinth to keep the Eureka, that would appear physically only when Nils entered it and found her. Mist_Labyrinth_Full_View.png|The Mist Labyrinth. Labyrinth_expanding.png|The Labyrinth expanding itself. Labyrinth's_Minotaur.png|The Mist Minotaurs. Intelligence and Dexterity Nils' Grandmother seemed to have a good scientific knowledge, as her grandson revealed that she was a fond of preparing solutions with several different materials. She was a strategist even near her death, as she quickly created the Labyrinth and prepared it so no one would meet up with the person who killed her. She also stored her own conscience inside it to hand her Eureka to someone that would be able to defeat the enemy she couldn't. History She lived in the Quercy province, and according to Nils, she was a pretty normal woman, despite the fact that she performed strange actions involving the prepare of solutions with unusual materials, like lizards, and had strange items like a skull as decoration. She was also the only one who would willing to spend time with Nils, being his guardian. At some point, the Mavro called Dodomekis came to her hometown to eliminate her. He managed to defeat her using his Lethal Poison that paralyzed her in a seated state, and in her last moments, she was able to erect the Mist Labyrinth with the powers of her Eureka to trap Dodomekis inside and prevent anyone from finding him. Plot Labyrinth of Mist Arc Quotes References Navigation Category:Deceased Category:Eureka Users